


At Arms

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Manhandling, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 481





	At Arms




End file.
